<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'll Be Home for Christmas by TheBigBadWolf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28134393">I'll Be Home for Christmas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigBadWolf/pseuds/TheBigBadWolf'>TheBigBadWolf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>James Bond (Craig movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Home for Christmas, Is it too Hallmark-y?, M/M, Mutual Pining, SO FLUFFY, Short &amp; Sweet, obligatory christmas fic, there's only one bed!!, whatever will they do</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 11:56:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28134393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigBadWolf/pseuds/TheBigBadWolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been several years since Q had been home for Christmas. Typically, his mother will come to London for dinner with him and his sisters but this year they all begged him to return to their family only.  Of course, being Britain’s most valuable boffin, he couldn’t go without a security detail.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Bond/Q, M/Eve Moneypenny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>130</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'll Be Home for Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry for the typos!! I'm supposed to be working but instead I've gone and done this. Whoops!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“63 Clarkegrove Road, correct?” Bond spoke gently as if to remind Q he was still there in the car with him. Not that Q could forget.  James Bond going home for Christmas with him was the constant source of his anxiety since he met with M three days prior to discuss as much.  As Q would be travelling rather far from London for the holidays, M insisted a security detail be assigned.  Not wanting blundering fools putting the whole neighborhood off their Christmas dinners by suspiciously circling the neighborhood, Q protested.  M then gave Q the choice, take an agent with him as a plus one of sorts or allow a security detail to remain present in the neighborhood.  Q could have shriveled up into non-existence that very moment.   </p><p> </p><p>M very vocally indicated that Eve Moneypenny would not be a consideration for the job, Q thought it rather more on the grounds of the fact they would be spending Christmas together, Eve and M.  Though Q was sure that had he said as much M would have sent the worse agent available along with Q rather allow him the choice. And though Q held fondness for all his double-oh's, the list of ones he’d trust around his family was little to none.  In fact, the list only had one inhabitant. Unfortunately, the very same was the source of Q’s own frustrations in all facets of his life, even the more personal ones.   </p><p> </p><p>“Q?” Bond spoke again pulling Q from his thoughts.   </p><p> </p><p>“Hmm, yes 63 Clarkegrove.  My apologies 007.” Q returned his attentions back to his tablet.  A moment passed before Bond spoke again. </p><p> </p><p>“Childhood home then?” He inquired. </p><p> </p><p>“No, no we grew up in Cambridge.  When my father passed, my mother wanted to leave the family home.  Too many memories.  I bought her this house in Sheffield when I took the Quartermaster position.  My mother was a botanist by profession and Sheffield Botanical Gardens was where her and father first met. I thought it only fitting to buy her a home abutting the Gardens.” Q looked out the window, seemingly becoming lost in memory for a moment before coming back down out of the clouds and returning to his tablet. </p><p> </p><p>Bond let the silence drag on between them once more.  They were scarcely an hour away from their destination and yet they hadn’t discussed they’re ‘story’.  Bond tried as much not only in M’s office when M had advised Bond of the circumstances but Q was beet red and refused to even look him in the eyes.  He tried a second time once they hit the M1 headed North, again Q muddled his way through apologies and excuses that he still had work left to tie up then set about tapping away at his laptop and tablet.  </p><p> </p><p>Bond himself wasn’t going to push the issue.  He knew the way Q looked at him, he’s seen the boffin’s eyes dilate when he crowds Q’s space to ask after all manner of ridiculous exploding toys and gadgets.  He’s seen the way Q smiles at him in a way he hasn’t seen directed to any of the others, not even Moneypenny or R.  He’s noticed the moments in which Q seems as though he might ask Bond something but then quickly withdraws.  And several times, he’s noticed the flush in that creeps about Q’s neck when he suggests a romantic dinner followed by an even more romantic evening.  Those moments were, in Bond’s mind, the most curious.  Q would flush and Bond would enjoy every second of it but then without a word he’d be brushed off.  It was wounding at first to Bond, to be turned down, but then it turned into a game of sorts for him.  Bond would promise lavish evenings and even more lavish nights, Q would turn scarlet, brush the agent’s comments aside, then somehow, conveniently, Q would be wide awake and ready to indulge in Bond’s company when he’d show up on Q’s doorstep with wine and takeaway.   </p><p> </p><p>Bond quite enjoyed the nights of take away, wine, and crap telly but he’d be lying if he didn’t say he was always waiting at the line for any indication that he could cross it and claim more.  Certainly, Q was attracted to him, but many are.  He wouldn’t be in his profession if he didn’t all but ooze attractiveness.  He wanted a clear indication from Q that there could be more.  More than take away, wine, and crap telly.  He was convinced that if were to consider settling down it would be with Q. </p><p> </p><p>“Q, we should discuss our.......” Bond couldn’t find the right word but didn’t have the time.  Q let out an exasperated sign and tossed his tablet into the backseat, just as he had with the laptop nearly two hours prior.  </p><p> </p><p>“This isn’t a mission 007.  It’s my family.  My mother, my sisters, their spouses and children.  I will not be discussing <em> covers </em>.” Q let his frustration bleed through. </p><p> </p><p>“I had no intention of treating this as a mission Q, however, what will we say when your mother asks exactly who I am.  Surely, just my name will not be enough.” Bond kept his voice level and gentle in the hopes he could ease some of Q’s anxiety.  “You’re siblings.  You mentioned they’ll be arriving with spouses, are you the only of them who is not otherwise.....” Again, Bond was lost words, a first in his life he thought. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, and no doubt mother will feel the need to comment on it.”  Q scowled. </p><p> </p><p>Bond could only chuckle, for an absolute genius Q could be incredibly thick sometimes. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, the easiest explanation for my presence seems as though it might the role of a significant other.”  Bond tried to sound teasing but he couldn’t help himself.   </p><p> </p><p>Q shook his head and groaned, burying his face in his hands.  </p><p> </p><p>“This is unbearable.” Q muttered.  “Please 007....” </p><p> </p><p>Bond pulled the car into a stop just in front of 63 Clarkegrove Road.  Lights were strung about the front, potted poinsettias were scattered about, and there was a candle in each window, their fake flames flickering about. It was quite charming indeed.  </p><p> </p><p>“James. You really ought to use my first name.” Bond reminded.  “Speaking of which I can hardly call you Q, now can I.”  But before Q could even open his mouth to complain about his current misfortune once more, the front door flew open in a flurry of children, all which orbit a lovely older woman who had immediately zeroed in on them and was headed their way.  Before Q could even form a single though Bond was out of the car and grabbing their luggage out of the back.  When Q managed to finally get out of the car and walk around the other side to greet his mother an entire chorus of shouts erupted from the house, but it was the lovely older lady headed their way that made Q want to curl up into a state of non-existence. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh Ollie!!” She shouted. “My little Ollie, has finally come home for Christmas!” She cleared the remaining space between them in quick strides, leaving the children in her orbit behind the gate and stone wall. She grabbed poor Q and crushed him into her.  Bond did everything he could to not laugh.  Having managed to pull all the luggage from the car and set near the gate, he put his best smile on and greeted the woman warmly. </p><p> </p><p>“Lovely to meet you Mrs....” He trailed over and held out his hand once she finally let go Q. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh dear!” She giggled. “Call me Shelly, love.” She went to shake Bond’s hand but ever the savant he is, he leaned down and kissed the back of her hand.  He mentally noted that Q blush just like his mother, vividly about the neck and all the way to the tips of the ears.  “And your name my dear?” </p><p> </p><p>“Bond. James Bond.” And there it was, James Bond’s killer smile.  Q could finally feel himself dissipating into the ether.  The final nail was being hammered into his coffin and he could bring himself to care.   </p><p> </p><p>Before the great heavens beyond could sweep Q away his mother grabbed a hold of him and dragged into the house, Bond trailing behind with the luggage and the most ridiculous grin plastered across his face.   </p><p> </p><p>There were shouts of joy and welcome, one girl, Bond noticed, was even crying.  She seemed rather close in age to Q so Bond assumed it was one of the sisters.  The children were running about, chasing one another and screaming.  No doubt feeding off the chaos and excitement the adults were buzzing with in the entryway.  There were hugs and kisses and introductions all around.  Then almost collectively they all turned their attention to Bond.  Q froze, in the excitement of seeing his sisters and meeting their spouses he had almost for about Bond. Thankfully it hadn’t gone too quiet as the children were still screaming. </p><p> </p><p>“His name is James Bond.” Q’s mother offered up.  “Come in, come in, everyone to the kitchen now.  Ollie has some introductions to make it seems.” Ever the mother hen, she ushered everyone into the kitchen, and set about pulling out glasses, wine, cheeses, and other assorted food for everyone to nibble on.   </p><p> </p><p>“Come on Ollie!” The girl who Bond noted was crying just moments ago was hanging off of Q! No one commented on how his mother had, just seconds ago, filled his glass and now it sat empty by his fiddling hand on the countertop. </p><p> </p><p>“Everyone,” Q cleared his throat. “This is James.”  He looked up at Bond. “James is this everyone.”  Bond laughed, it was a true genuine laugh and it froze Q.  He had never heard Bond laugh so freely before.  It was.... endearing. </p><p> </p><p>“Ollie, I know you can do better than that.” his mother chided him. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay Shelly.” Bond finally spoke, in his deep honey coated baritone.  Three words and he had instantly melted Q’s entire family.  “I’m James, Ollie and I work together, and we’ve been dating for just about year now. It’s really lovely to meet you all.”  Q felt dizzy.  </p><p> </p><p>“I’m Elise, and this is my husband Ray.” The girl that looked the most like Q, with long beautiful wavy black locks of hair and had calm grey eyes, pulled tired looking blonde man from the fold. She smiled and Ray reached forward to shake Bond’s hand. </p><p> </p><p>“Nice to meet you mate.” Ray greeted Bond but was immediately distracted by a child crying two rooms over.  “I’ll see to it.” He kissed Elise on the cheek, nodded to Bond, then took off down the hallway in search of the child in question.  Elise, entirely unfazed moved on. </p><p> </p><p>“This is Jane.” She pulled the brunette from behind one of the other men. “And her husband Wilhem.”  Jane shook Bonds hand and greeted him just as sweetly as Elisa had.  Wilhem was the man in question Jane was hiding behind.  He grabbed Bond and pulled him in for a quick one-armed hug. </p><p> </p><p>“Welcome to the family!” Wilhem smiled and shook Bond’s hand vigorously once he let Bond go from the awkward embrace.  “We must get a pint then!” </p><p> </p><p>Elise though two whole heads shorter than Wilhem pushed past and Jane giggled pulling Wilhem back into their small space by the range top.   </p><p> </p><p>“And lastly this is Marie and her wife Emma!” The two women both hugged Bond warmly and welcomed him to the family as well. To which finally spoke up. </p><p> </p><p>“We’ve only just started dating, we aren’t married!” Q was exasperated but his mother shushed him away. </p><p> </p><p>“He’s the finest gentlemen we’ve met Ollie, though he’s also the only one you’ve brought home for us to meet so clearly he’s a keeper!” Q’s mother poured another round and they all toasted to James.  Q finally looked up to meet Bond’s eyes.  They were twinkling with mischief.  Another dizzy spell overtook Q and he felt himself sway a bit. </p><p> </p><p>Bond immediately wrapped his arm around Q’s waist and poor Q would’ve jumped like a frightened cat if he hadn’t been so lightheaded.   </p><p> </p><p>“I do apologize but it’s been a long few days for us, preparing for the holidays and making sure our work was set for the coming week.” Bond began but Shelly already shushed him and began pulling him and Q from the kitchen. </p><p> </p><p>“Not to worry dears, you’ll be in the far back bedroom.  Supper will be ready this evening at 7:00, I leave you two to unpack and rest up.”  She pulled them to the staircase and shooed them away.  Bond did be best to juggle the luggage and the woozy Q.  Once they made to the end of the hall and Bond maneuvered the luggage through the door, Q pushed past and face planted himself directly into the outrageous number of pillows stacked upon the bed.  </p><p> </p><p>“Please just kill me now.” Q muttered into his pillow. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m afraid as your personal security detail, that’s just not within my means to do.” Bond chuckled, shoved Q’s legs aside and began unpacking the first suitcase.  “And it’s James dear Ollie” </p><p> </p><p>Q had never moved so quickly in his life.  He was up and whipping every damned pillow straight at Bond’s head. </p><p> </p><p>“Truce!” Bond was laughing again, in that genuine sort of way that makes Q’s stomach do Cirque du Soleil style acrobatics.  </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t ever! I hate that name!” Q couldn’t care less that he was acting so childish.  He thought it well within his right to do so after the humiliation he had just been forced to suffer through.   </p><p> </p><p>“I presume it’s short for Oliver?” Bond asked.  He looked utterly dangerous smiling like that with his hair tousled from a stray pillow or two.  Q resolved to just not look at him and he only nodded in response. </p><p> </p><p>“Oliver it is then.” Bond smiled. “They really are lovely, your family I mean.”  </p><p> </p><p>“You mispronounced the word embarrassing.” Q retorted.  </p><p> </p><p>“You’re just being sour Q.  They love you and are clearly very happy to have you round for the holidays.” Bond was pacing between the bed and the wardrobe hanging up all their nicest jumpers and trousers.  “Thank you.” He said gently. </p><p> </p><p>“For what?” Q hadn’t meant to be so sharp and winced at his own infliction but he was peaking in his anxiety and was still on edge.  </p><p> </p><p>“For asking M to assign me to be your security detail.” Bond spoke plainly but Q knew there was more so he waited. “It’s quite a lovely place to spend Christmas.”  The guilt hit Q like a ton of bricks.  He was so worried about his family embarrassing him that he hadn’t noticed just how settled in Bond had become and just how warm his expressions were upon meeting his family.  Q wondered when it last was that Bond had experienced a normal family Christmas gathering.   </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry.” Q admitted before laying himself back down across the bed.  He felt the adrenaline from the heightened anxiety bleed out of him only for it to be quickly replaced with exhaustion. James hummed in response and quietly shuffled about the room.  Content, it seemed to keep himself busy. </p><p> </p><p>When Q awoke it was dark and the only light in the room came the small bedside clock on the night stand; 6:48. Q groaned, dragged himself from bed, and trudged his way into the small en suite bathroom.  His headache from earlier had passed and he washed his face trying to dissipate some of the grogginess.  He wondered where Bond had gotten himself too.  He knew the man was quite capable of assimilating into any environment he’s thrown into but he still couldn’t wrap his around it being <em> his  </em>family’s Christmas gathering.  With one last splash of cold water to his face, he dried himself and worked up the resolve to the leave the bedroom.  He knew if he was late for supper, he’d never hear the end of it from his mother, or even Elise for that matter.  </p><p> </p><p>When Q reached the bottom of the staircase he peered around into the front sitting room.  Emma was on the floor with two of the children, playing toy soldiers it seemed.  Marie was circling them like a vulture snapping pictures with her phone.  Q smiled when Marie caught him. </p><p> </p><p>“Come on little brother!” Marie waved Q in, ushering him to sit across from Emma.   </p><p> </p><p>“Marie, relax!” Emma whined before making ‘pew pew’ noises at one of the kids’ army men.  “What’s up Ollie? Long time no talk to.” The little boy, Peter, Q thinks, ripped the toy soldier from Emma’s hand exclaiming that ‘pew pew’ is not the correct noise for that gun.  Emma and Q laughed. </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry Ems, work has been consuming almost every waking moment.  I hadn’t even realized it was nearly Christmas until Elise called me saying she’d drag me up here if I didn’t show up for Mum’s Christmas party.” Q picked up the little toy soldier closest to him and examined it.  The little girl next to Peter, who Q couldn’t remember the name of, crawled into Q’s lap with a toy horse she thought the best use for was knocking into the toy soldier in Q’s hand.  </p><p> </p><p>“I know how you feel. I’m lucky Marie is even talking to me.  I was away for most of the year training this year’s new RAF recruits.  Marie was pissed I took the promotion at all.” Emma shrugged. </p><p> </p><p>“Congratulations on the promotion!” Q looked up smiling, which was only egged on by Marie’s look of rage, albeit faked, directed at Emma.  Emma nudged at Marie’s leg and made some kind of kissy noise at Marie to which the two children scrunched up their noses shouted ‘gross’ in unison.  Q laughed, gently set the little girl back down across from Peter and got up. </p><p> </p><p>“Have you seen James by any chance?” He asked, the man’s name sounding all too odd coming from his mouth.  </p><p> </p><p>“I have, military right?” Emma’s curiosity was now peaked.   </p><p> </p><p>“Former yeah.” Q tried for causal and prayed Emma didn’t ask further questions.   </p><p> </p><p>“He’s certainly a sight! Eh Marie?” Emma teased. Marie rolled her eyes but then did turn to Q, no doubt to add to Emma’s observations. Q huffed and made a hasty exit not even willing to turn and acknowledge whatever it was his sister was about to say.  Emma and Marie giggled harder than Q ever thought possible.  </p><p> </p><p>Q found Ray and Wilhem in the study arguing over transmission, both gear heads who had become thick as thieves when the first met, much to Elise and Jane’s dismay.  Q always made it a point to never let on that he knew much more on the subject than either of them.  To his family he was just a computer genius, no one but MI6 needed to know that Q was capable of building a car from the ground up.  It also saved him from having to sit around and ‘chat with the boys’ as Jane had once put it.   </p><p> </p><p>As he passed the second sitting room, he found Jane with the rest of the children huddled around her as she read Christmas stories.  Q could laugh at how picturesque the look of it was.  The tastefully decorated Christmas three, the small fire in the fireplace, and Jane in all her beauty ready sweetly to the children.  Q watched for a few moments; Jane looked the most like their father.  Q wondered if that’s why his mother never came to London when Jane was round for holiday visits as well.  This was the first holiday they were all together in the same place and despite the circumstances Q was happy to see his sisters and mother all together again.  </p><p> </p><p>Q picked himself up out of his thoughts and headed for the kitchen, where not doubt his mother was flitting about smacking Elise out of the way and reprimanded her each time, she sneaks a bite from plates here and there.  Elise, his younger sister was his closest confidant.  She lived in London as well and knew that Q’s position in the government was bit higher than just a tech specialist but she still wasn’t aware of the true nature of things.  He tried to see her as much as possible but her own job, as a design consultant, kept her busy at odd hours as well.  Growing up they were always getting into trouble together; Q knew Elise was just as brilliant as he was but she was much better at applying that to social interaction than him.  They’re favorite thing to do as children was scheme to take over the world.  He truly hadn’t seen her since the beginning of the year and missed her so dearly. </p><p> </p><p>The scene Q was met with upon entering the kitchen was entirely different than the one he envisioned.   </p><p> </p><p>At the little table and chairs in the corner of the kitchen sat his mother and Elise, giggling over a half empty wine bottle, ogling the man currently chopping parsley on the kitchen’s island.  Bond looked up from him chopping upon Q’s arrival and smiled sweetly at him.   </p><p> </p><p>“Oliver,” Bond’s voice was honey.  Bond’s voice speaking Q’s real name was like nothing Q had ever experienced before.  Not to mention the purely domestic setting, which Q could not deny suited Bond very well.  Then again Q thought it would be hard pressed not find a setting Bond didn’t look good in.  “Shelly and Elise were just telling me about that time in Year 11....” Bond trailed off and Elise all but snorted from laughter. </p><p> </p><p>“Mum!” Q rounded on his mother, pink the cheeks from the wine and laughter no doubt. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, don’t be so sour Ollie!  It’s all in good fun.” Q’s mother rounded on Elise who was still laughing and shooed her from her.  “Elise, go round up the other, it’s time for supper.” Elise headed out the doors down the hallway still in a fit of giggles.  Q’s mother disappeared through the other set of doors into the dining room, and there Q was left to ogle Bond just has his mother and sister had been moments earlier.  </p><p> </p><p>“Like was you see?” Bond teased, indicating to the silly frilly little half apron that was no doubt Elise’s idea. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ve seen you in many a scenario Bond but never in a frock before.” Q had his phone out and snapped a picture before Bond could even process what had happened. “Moneypenny must see this!” Q laughed to himself as he began typing out the text message to send along with the picture.  Before he knew Bond had crowded him, sans frilly apron, and backed him into the wall block Q in with his arms. </p><p> </p><p>Q smiled up, a grin that made even the more seasoned double-ohs shudder but produced no effect in James Bond.  </p><p> </p><p>“It's only fair, after all you had no qualms prying information from my mum and sister.” Q refused to be intimidated. </p><p> </p><p>“I did no prying whatsoever; Elise is more than happy to share stories which out so much as a prompt to do so.” Bond, looking down onto the screen of Q’s phone watched intently as Q’s thumb hovered over the send button.  “My lips are sealed Quartermaster.”  Bond whispered. Q couldn’t suppress the sudden shiver but before even a moment could pass Ray and Wilhem busted in through the doors laughing.  They had even noticed Bond and Q quickly separate themselves from the other’s personal space.  All they seemed concerned with was the food and beer bottles.  </p><p> </p><p>Bond, Q, Ray, and Wilhem all carried the food out to the dining room will Emma alone fought to get the half dozen children to all sit and wait patiently.  Q’s mother, Elise, Jane, and Marie were all huddled, giggling and looking between Q and Bond.  Q considered whether it was too late to make up some work emergency.  He thought against it, with the four of them united he’d never stand a chance.  </p><p> </p><p>Within the hour the room was filled with the clatter of cutlery on plates, gentle chatter, and laughter.  It was the loveliest dinner Q had had in a long time.  </p><p> </p><p>The whole of them had lists of questions for Bond, who gladly obliged between bites. Q let Bond take control on that front.  Had been obstinate and bull-headed and had not thought out their stories prior to their arrival, now all he could do was lay in the bed he had made figuratively speaking.  He listened carefully, making note of certain facts and timelines.  Bond, mercifully kept everything short, simple, and sweet.  He never strayed too far from the actual truth, after Q’s third glass wine, which would mysteriously refill itself he noticed, even he began to believe what Bond was saying. Q really had wondered what a life and relationship with Bond would be like and there the man in question was, confidently describing Q’s own fantasies to his family.  It was surreal and Q found that if he thought too hard on the situation, a small pain would creep across his chest.  Q was thankful for the magical refilling wine glass, though he really did wonder how he had kept missing who was doing it.  It occurred to him the only one with skills like that was Bond himself.  The thought of Bond trying to get him drunk made him laugh. </p><p> </p><p>“What’s so funny Ollie?” Emma piped up through the forkful of food she had just taken.  Thankfully Marie was the only one to hear Emma and she was far too concerned with the fact that Emma had thought it appropriate to speak with her mouth full.  </p><p> </p><p>“Mm.. Nothing at all.” Q said matter-of-factly and returned back to his own plate, allowing Bond to return back to weaving their lives together to present to the who table much to his mother’s satisfaction.  </p><p> </p><p>After dessert, Jane and Marie set to putting the children to bed with their mother help.  Though she was more cooing over her grandchildren then actually helping.  Ray and Wilhem had decided to sit outside and smoke cigars and Emma, Bond, and Q were helping clean up dishes and the kitchen.   </p><p> </p><p>Elise, was sitting atop the kitchen island scooping spoonfuls of gooseberry pie straight out of the pie dish.   </p><p> </p><p>“Come on Elise! You could help you know.” Q pushed Elise aside to reach the utensils lying about the kitchen island.   </p><p> </p><p>“I think I’d much rather sit here and finish this decadent pie, thank you!” She shoved another spoonful into her mouth and hummed. “James where did you learn to bake like this!”  </p><p> </p><p>Bond laughed and continued about wiping the counters down, Q just rolled his eyes. Of course, James Bond was an excellent cook.  </p><p> </p><p>“My mother was Swiss and always said her family was born and bred to cook good food.” Bond offered as an explanation.  Q wondered how much of that was true, he had never heard Bond speak of his family before.  </p><p> </p><p>“Well, you must give your mother my compliments!” Elise exclaimed. Q froze and Elise noticed. She began to apologize but Bond had held up a hand to stop her. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s alright, they passed away when I was quite young. I’m sure she’d be happy to hear such a compliment though.” Bond smiled gently and Elise smiled back.   </p><p> </p><p>Finally, the end to the evening came and they retired to their bedrooms. Q was in the en suite bathroom brushing his teeth on autopilot, far too exhausted to really do much else and Bond was on his laptop on the little desk next to the bed.  In that instant it occurred to Q that there was only one bed, though he wasn’t able to form any other thoughts on the matter much further than that. </p><p> </p><p>When he finished is nightly routine and began to make for the bed, Bond closed the lid of the laptop and shuffled about himself.  Q in an instant just shrugged when he caught Bond’s eyes, he honestly couldn’t be arsed to care.  He was burnt-out and ready for bed.  He took the right side and Bond took the left, facing the door of course.  Q no longer had the energy to be an anxious mess about the situation.  At some point during the evening he had made peace with it.  Q wasn’t allowed back home without a security detail so now Bond was playing boyfriend for the holiday season, quite honestly, they’ve been through worse scenarios in their line of work. Q’s family were normal enough albeit hectic at times. Q just wanted to sleep and if it had to be with Bond in bed next to him, if he was being honest with himself, he really didn’t mind.  </p><p> </p><p>The both settled in and Q closed his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, James.” Q all but whispered. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Oliver.” Bond’s husky tone washed over Q like a tide.  “They’re all quite wonderful and doting.” Bond reassured. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure you’d much rather not have to pretend to be my significant other though.” Q added. </p><p> </p><p>“Quite honestly, it’s not exactly that much of stretch. Lately, I have been spending what little of my free time I do have with you and even so you remain with him throughout my work as well. Q, you’ve been one of the few constants in my life.” Bond kept his voice quiet and gentle.  Q didn’t dare move but his eyes were wide open now. </p><p> </p><p>“I suppose as of late it really wouldn’t be a stretch would it.” The words escaped Q’s mouth before he could think about them. Bond just chuckled and agreed. </p><p> </p><p>“Maybe after this you’ll finally accept one of my dinner invitations.” Bond added.  Q turned on his side to look at Bond directly, only to come face to face with those practically glowing icy blue eyes.  </p><p> </p><p>“Those were always just to get a rise out of me.” Q meant it as a statement but ended up making it a question. </p><p> </p><p>“Hardly Q!” Bond smiled, staring right back into Q’s own soft grey eyes.  The moment hung there between them.  Neither willing to break it, both as stubborn as the other. </p><p> </p><p>Bond cursed beneath his breath but before Q could respond he grabbed Q round the back of his neck and pulled him in closer.  Bond’s lips were against Q’s before either could form a single coherent thought.  It started slow and sweet but quickly became more heated.  Q pressed himself into Bond as though they might fuse together and Bond let his hands roam about, noting each tiny reaction Q would have.  Bond thought the noise Q made when his hips and thighs were squeezed, was his favorite.  </p><p> </p><p>“James” Q breathed as he finally broke himself away.  Bond understood entirely, it was late, they were not alone in the house, and they were both tired. A few more chaste kisses and Q had all but fallen asleep on top of the agent, not that Bond really minded. </p><p> </p><p>The next morning the whole house were woken up by the sounds of shattering glass, Bond was out of bed with a trousers and shirt on before even a second could pass.  And just as Q had registered what happened the agent was out the bedroom door.  Q threw the covers aside and scrambled across the bed and out the door to follow.  Emma was standing at the top the staircase watching Bond descend.  Wilhem was next emerging from behind one of the doors, then Elise and Ray from their room. </p><p> </p><p>“What happened?” Elise was the first to speak. </p><p> </p><p>“Something shattered, sounded like a window.” Emma started down the stairs.  “James has gone to look.” </p><p> </p><p>Ray and Elise quickly followed behind Emma; Q was still panicking.  Finally, once Wilhem made to move Q burst past him and flew down the staircase.  He pushed past his sister then Ray and Elise.  There was noise coming from the kitchen and he feared the worse.  His whole family would awake to the image of Bond stabbing an intruder in the face with the contents of their mother’s knife block.   </p><p> </p><p>Instead, Q was greeted with yet another domestic scene.  Jack, Elise’s oldest son who was only about 9 was seated on top of the kitchen island while James swept up the glass from the floor. </p><p> </p><p>“What...” Q started. </p><p> </p><p>“No need to panic, he’s not hurt. He just wanted some milk and dropped the glass off the counter.” Bond spoke to Elise who was clambering around Q to get into the kitchen but Q knew it was more of an explanation directed towards him.  He and Bond shared a glance and Q nodded.  Though Q and installed several security features for his mother’s house when he moved her into it, Q and Bond hadn’t done but a basic security sweep when the first arrived.   </p><p> </p><p>“Mummy I’m sorry.” Jack hung his head and Elise clicked her tongue. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, James, come on Jack, get upstairs.  I want you dressed and ready to apologize to your grandmother for breaking one of her good drinking glasses.” Elise lifted Jack down and both her and Ray trailed behind the poor boy. Emma laughed and made to return back to her room with Wilhem in tow laughing as Emma explained the situation.  Bond and Q were left to themselves in the kitchen.  </p><p> </p><p>“Well....” Q started but didn’t quite know how to continue.  Bond watch the blush creep up along Q’s neck and wondered if his neck would be warm to the touch.  Bond’s resolve was bolstered and in three strides he was looming over Q and before Q could do or say anything Bond was on his neck, kissing him from jaw to collar bone. </p><p> </p><p>Q could’ve lost himself if the sound of someone clearing their throat hadn’t spooked nearly a foot of the ground.  He whipped around so quickly that his vision blurred a bit, Bond just chuckled and grab Q by the hips to steady him.  </p><p> </p><p>“Good Morning boys!” Q’s mum tutted about with the biggest smile on her face that she could muster at 7:30 in the morning.  “Now, Marie, Jane and I are going shopping this afternoon.  Elise wants to stay behind and wrap gifts and I believe Jane said Wilhem and Ray will be taking the children to the gardens along with Elise once she finishes wrapping.  My question is dears, will you be alright to hold the fort down. It took all the self-control Q could muster to not turn and smile and Bond.   </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure we’ll be just fine.” Bond drawled.  “Though we might take a bit of a turn about the Peak District ourselves then later.”  </p><p> </p><p>“Oh lovely! I’ll you with a key so you can lock on your way out!” She then set about making breakfast, all too happy to happy Bond chip in.  Q wanted to laugh, he felt absolutely delirious.  </p><p> </p><p>There was James Bond, Her Majesty’s most dangerous weapon, in his mother’s kitchen making eggs benedict for Q’s family! It was ridiculous, after snogging Q into the next life the night prior no less. Q wasn’t sure if this was the delusion or if working for MI6 was the delusion and this was reality.  He was convinced either way that he couldn’t possibly be so lucky as to have both. He sat there at the tiny table in the kitchen corner and just watched the scene play out. Q felt the panic begin to set it, but was thankfully interrupted by Bond placing a cup of tea in front him.  </p><p> </p><p>“Relax.” Bond whispered, before leaning down and kissing the top of Q’s head.  This time Q did laugh, he was certain that this was the delusion.  </p><p> </p><p>The morning passed and Q let himself relax an indulge.  If all was a dream, he figured he’d at least enjoy it.  By the time 2:00 in the afternoon had come around, Q and Bond were the only two left in the house.  Q was sat by the fire in the back sitting room with his laptop and tablet and Bond was perusing the bookshelves with a glass of brandy in hand.  </p><p> </p><p>Ther tranquility was interrupted by a small ping on Q’s phone. They both snapped to attention and stared at the device as if willing it to just go away.  </p><p> </p><p>Q unlocked the phone and read the message out loud, it was from M. </p><p> </p><p><em> Hope you are well.  There’s been an incident. Check your e-mail.   </em> </p><p> </p><p>Q felt his gut sink, he knew he couldn’t have this.  Bond was behind him, strong and steady.  He looked like himself again, dangerous and ready for duty rather than all warm and gentle smiles as he had been since evening last.  Q logged in the MI6 secure servers and immediately found the e-mail M had texted him about.   </p><p> </p><p>009 was now MIA for the last 46 hours and those left in Q branch couldn’t track him.   </p><p> </p><p>“We will go to the peak district tomorrow.  Go to our room, if anyone comes back before you’re finished, I’ll tell them breakfast hadn’t set right with you.” Bond’s hand had brushed through the locks of hair at the base of Q’s neck and Q found himself becoming more grounded. </p><p> </p><p>It had taken Q nearly three hours to find 009, who had been trapped in some outskirt town between the Ukraine and Poland borders.  009 was being tracked though and Q had to guide him through some tricky situations which left 009 with a bullet wound.  Once Q had managed to get 009 in the clear he organized an identity and transport for the agent to Austria. Where he could stay until he had recovered enough from his injuries to return home.  When Q finally closed the lid to his laptop, he sat for a moment on the bed and reminded himself to breathe.  He felt as though he really was going to be sick.  </p><p> </p><p>As though he had a sixth sense for these things, Bond gently rapped on the door and eased his way inside. He waited patiently for Q to speak. </p><p> </p><p>“Andy will be okay.  He’s headed for Austria.”  Q croaked out. </p><p> </p><p>“You look sick Q.” Bond replied. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s the stress, I don’t feel well.”  </p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong Q, speak to me.” Bond sat down at the end of the bed, he was all soft edges again and Q didn’t intend to but he snapped. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s you, it’s this, it’s you being here and being with me.  It’s the fact that I’m here playing pretend while of my agents was being chased across the Ukrainian landscape. It’s that my mum and sisters love you, it’s that one moment we’re domestic but the next it’s all for naught.  A lovely picture of what life could be only to be shattered by what really is.” Q buried his face in his hands and tried to squeak out and apology past the sobs that got stuck in his throat.  “I’m sorry James.” </p><p> </p><p>Bond took a moment before speaking and let Q come down, he had watched the peaking anxiety roll through Q’s expression for two days now, it was only a matter of time before it all came to fruition.  </p><p> </p><p>“Q...”  Bond cleared his throat, “Oliver, what do you want.”  Bond asked gently and then waited patiently as Q raised his head and wipe at the tears threatening to spill over.   </p><p> </p><p>“I want this, I want us, I want breakfast in the mornings, I want my Mum smiling because her children come round for the holidays.  I want the domesticity of you and I being together.  But I want our jobs and lives at Six.  I want to make a difference and I know domesticity will only suit you for so long. I want both.” Q knew he was barely making sense and finally the tears came.  He didn’t understand how he could be developing weapons with deadly precision and guiding agents through assassination missions just days prior and now he’s reduced to a sobbing mess in his mother’s house because he’s happy to have been kissed by the man he’s been secretly in love with for three years now. Q could destroy entire countries without so much of a care but two days back home with his family and now he’s a ball of anxiety and tears.  He’d laugh if he didn’t fear that getting caught in his throat as well.  </p><p> </p><p>To top it all off the deadliest killer employed by Queen and Country was sitting in front of him looking as the ever-perfect picture of doting lover.   </p><p> </p><p>“Breathe Q.” Bond encouraged. “We can have both. We have for a while now.” </p><p> </p><p>“Crap telly and takeaway aren’t exactly markers of blissful domesticity James.” Q laughed, he felt like he could breathe again and the tears had stopped. </p><p> </p><p>“No but I quite enjoy it.” Bond offered. </p><p> </p><p>“I suppose I do as well.”  </p><p> </p><p>“I quite enjoy this too.” Bond stated matter-of-factly. Q threw himself back on the bed and left a deep sigh go.  “Tomorrow is Christmas Eve, let’s go shopping in the Peak District.” Bond added.  </p><p> </p><p>“Speaking of, I assume Mum and the others have returned?” Q asked </p><p> </p><p>“Wilhem and Ray went to the pub, the children are down for naps, and your mother and sisters are all sipping wine by the fire.”  Bond smiled mischievously, having no doubt somehow orchestrated the calm that had befell the house.  “Supper is in the oven and has a while yet.” He added. </p><p> </p><p>“James Bond, homemaker. Doesn’t have quite the same ring to it.” Q laughed. </p><p> </p><p>“I beg to differ!” Bond chuckled  </p><p> </p><p>Later, they would all sit around the table again for supper and carry on just as they had the evening before.  Q however was now content.   </p><p> </p><p>Christmas Eve and Christmas Day would come and go just as the past two days had.  Breakfasts and suppers around the table together, Q’s mother gushing over Bond’s cooking, the children romping about the house.  Wilhem and Ray being almost inseparable after having a pint or two and Q’s sisters, Emma included, all cooing over how in love Q was with Bond and vice versa. </p><p> </p><p>Leaving was hard but with James’ hand interwind with Q’s own, the drive back to London was starkly opposite compared their trip up to Sheffield.  And if Bond had received more security detail missions on home soil than he had international espionage missions, Q hadn’t bothered mentioned such to Bond.   </p><p> </p><p>They were happy and content.  </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>